Arthur Kirkland and the Lightning Theif
by Italia Forevah
Summary: 12 year old Arthur Kirkland has never been normal. But when he came to Gauken Hetalia, things got even weirder for him. He is sent to Camp Half Blood to discover why he is in so much trouble with the Greek gods of Olympus. Rated K , some Nyotalia nations, I welcome you to my next project! Arthur Kirkland and the Lightning Thief!
1. Note: Before We Begin

**Hey everyone! I wanted to try something different, so it's a crossover between Hetalia and Percy Jackson. Any thoughts? This story will be set in the first book, with Arthur(England) in Percy's place. I thought up the question of what parent would each nation have, so me and my friends thought up a list at lunch. England was our decision for Poseidon, and I just immediately fell into this little mind set where I can actually do this story and **_**voila**_**! Instant Crossover! I hope you guys enjoy! Oh, and there will be some Fem!Nations. I will tell you at the end of each chapter who is in the place of who. Well, this is a REALLY long introduction for me :D**

**Anyways! I hope you all try to read my ****sucky**** story! Thank you!**

_-Italia Forevah_

_Feel the Heritage in The Heart_


	2. Meet Arthur

**Forevah: Hey you guys! Italia Forevah here with the first chapter of 'Arthur Kirkland and the Lightning Theif'! Okay, so first I want to say that I don't own Hetalia or the Percy Jackson series. They belong to their original creators. I'm sorry if the story sucks and I hope you at least give me critique or something, please! Thank you and without further ado, I give you the story!**

Arthur tapped his pencil on his notepad and sighed. 3 days into his new school, Gauken Hetalia; A school for the special, and he still hasn't shown the slightest bit of interest in the classes. It's not about the teachers. No, Mr. Brunner, the Greek Mythology teacher, was an amazing man even though he was paralyzed from the waist down and had to move with a wheel chair. The problem was the student. The pupil, Arthur Kirkland had begun to develop an infamous reputation that got him in trouble with teachers ever since the 4th grade, when he said a hooded man that came to the playground only had one eye in the middle of his forehead. After that last encounter with the hooded stranger Arthur's life turned upside down and he went from school to school, 'destroying' classrooms and being blamed for incidents that weren't his fault.

The English 12 year old blond was pulled out of his thoughts when Mr. Brunner announced the field trip.

"For the study of the Greek heroes and gods we will be taking a trip to the local museam. They have a new greek exhibit on display and opened to the public. We will be going in 3 days, so please tell your parents about it! Now, back to the Underwor-" Mr. Brunner was silenced by the sharp and deafining sound of the bell. Mr. Brunner grunted in agitation.

"Well, in that case, class dismissed. We will continue this lesson tomorrow. Good-bye." The students got up, collected their things and left the class. Arthur was the last out of the classroom, due to him spacing out for a minute. He rushed down the hall to his next class; He would not be late for another one.

_~Timeskip brought to you by Barbie Doitsu~_

Arthur sighed as he walked up the stairs to his apartment. He opened the door to his brother, Allistor, and said brother's frinds playing poker at the kitchen table. Allistor looked up at Arthur and smirked.

"Hey lad. How was school?" The natural red head looked at his younger sibling, with his Scottish accent flowing out of his mouth. In responce, Arthur sighed dramatically and left the room for the couch, where he put his backpack right next to him and sat down. Allistor followed Arthur to the couch, worried about his younger sibling.

"That bad, huh?"

"It's not that the school is bad! It's me! I can never pay attention!" Arthur shouted, obviously annoyed at himself. Allistor sighed and took the backpack off the couch to sit next to Arthur. From the living room they could hear Allistor's friends continuing with the poker game, all of the friends that Arthur hated. They were Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, Gilbert Beilschmidt and Colin Heddes(The Netherlands, in case you were guessing). Allistor looked and smiled for a second, making a plan in his head to cheer up Arthur.

"How about I call Bella over? We can go see a movie. Harry Potter maybe? I heard that the newest movie is in theaters now." That got Arthur's attention. He sat straight up, grinning happily.

"HARRY POTTER AND THE HALF-BLOOD PRINCE!? YOU MEAN THAT ONE!"

"Aye, lad! That one!

"Will Bella want to come?"

"I'll get her to go with us, don't you worry." This made Arthur pratically bouncing up and down with excitement.

_-Let me clear up who Bella is. Bella is an old friend of Allistor(Belgium, again if you didn't guess that). She had been around ever since Allistor and Arthur moved to New York from the UK, and had helped them out in any way she could. Arthur was about 6 when they met her, and Bella has turned into a sort of motherly figure to him-_

Allistor ended up getting the tickets that night and got Bella to come with them. After 2 hours and 33 minutes of heart shattering moments, the trio went back to Allistor and Arthur's apartment and they all had dinner there. Bella brought Belgian chocolates for the two boys, so instead of Allistor's home cooking they had sweets for dinner. After a long day Arthur hopped into bed and sighed. He had always had dreams, and some of them weren't very fun and happy. He closed his eyes and let the sleep consume him.

**Forevah: The first chapter! Woo! I hoped you liked it. So, here's who is who:**

**Antonio Fernandez Carriedo/Spain=One of Allistor's friends;20 years old**

**Colin Heddes/Netherlands=One of Allistor's friends and Bella's distant cousin(I know it's not mentioned but it's true);22 years old**

**Gilbert Beilschmidt/Prussia= One of Allistor's friends;20 years old**

**Allistor Kirkland/Scotland=Arthur's older brother;19 years old**

**Bella Bonami/Belgium=Allistor's friend and Arthur's motherly figure;18 years old**

**Arthur Kirkland/England=Son of Poseidon(Doesn't know it yet) Allistor's younger brother;12 years old**

**Well, that's it! Later guys!**


End file.
